Fluttering Finger Mindslip with Xue
by Anaya Herald
Summary: My favorite LoA episode is Fluttering Finger mindslip and I had to publish this before I forgot. Basically, it's the episode with Xue and Leng in it. It goes beyond the episode though. rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**this is based directly off of my favorite LoA episode so far, Fluttering Finger Mindslip except Xue and Leng is in it. so, here is the first chapter. These will come allot btw.**

Crane, Monkey and Viper sat at the table eating dumplings. "Now" Po said walking in the kitchen with a box of scrolls. "Make way Gents. Time to start reading secret scrolls. Oh! Finally! I get to learn the good stuff! Secret moves, magic defenses, now, scroll number one!" Po picked a scroll out of the box and opened it. "How... to make... TEA? AH!" He dropped the scroll on the table. "Oh, you gonna eat that?" He asked Monkey looking at his dumplings.

"Yes..." Po then took one of Monkeys dumplings. "Hey! get your own!"

"Monkey, I'm doing you a little favor. Your cheeks are looking a little jowly. I can't read about tea all day! Maybe I could just skip ahead a scroll or two..." He began fingering the scrolls. "Oo scroll number twenty three!" He exclaimed picking up a scroll. "Mastering the eye gouge!" He then put his hands by his eyes and stared at Viper. She gestured her eyes behind Po, where Shifu was standing.

"Po!" Shifu softly yelled. "The sacred scrolls must be read in the proper order." He walked towards Po.

"Ah come on" Po argued. "Can't I just skip to scroll fifty, invisible sneak attack, with your mind!"

"No!" Shifu replied. "You need the knowledge of scrolls one through forty-nine to understand the importance of fifty."

"How about I skimp one through forty nine huh?" Po asked gliding his fingers across the table towards a plate of dumplings.

"No!" Shifu yelled hitting Po's hand with a scroll. He then pushed the box on Po. "You will take these to the library and read them with no distractions. No skipping, no skimping, and no shortcuts."

"Don't you think that will kinda... you know..." Po began. "take all the fun out of it?"

"Yes." Shifu replied dropping a scroll into the box.

* * *

><p>"Ah yes!" Taotie laughed working on a giant mouth looking thing held up by a bamboo stick. "When we stormed off in my contraption it sent a clear message to those spaz minding goons at the Jade Palace! Mechanical always beats kung fu!" He hit the bamboo stick with a hammer, closing the mouth thing while he was still in it.<p>

"But we lost that battle." Bian Zao, Taotie's teenage son replied.

"Correction!" Taotie yelled. "Seems like we lost. did you see their faces?"

"No" Bian Zao said sarcastically. "Because we were running away." He then took a drink from his cup.

"Well you should have looked!" Taotie protested. "Because they were utterly terrified! THAT, was the victory, they will never again mess with the fury of Taotie!" A pig then put a letter in Taotie's face. "Oh, the mail?" Taotie said. "Aha, the Jade Palace, what did I tell you? A bill?" He asked shocked. "For the destruction of the training hall? A BILL! Enough of your petty humiliation Shifu and friends! I'll make you rue the day you were born! RUE! DO YOU HEAR ME? RUE!"

"Dad" Bian Zao cut in. "They're like four miles away."

* * *

><p>Po picked up a scroll from a wooden table. "Besides tea, herbs can be used to make tiny decorative scented soaps. Tiny decorative scented soaps? that has to be..." He paused for a second. "Most exiting thin I ever learned! Nope, can't fake it. Still boring." He put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. He thumbed through the scrolls and picked up a random one. "This looks awesome!" He gasped. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was there. He dumped all the other scrolls of the table and opened the one he picked up on the table. "So THAT'S how you block the fist of fury!" He read out loud. "You can do that with chopsticks? The Fluttering Finger Mindslip! If done correctly it erases the short term memory of its victom!" He then did as the scroll said. Swirl to the left, swirl to the right, flutter the fingers in a twisting motion and..." He looked up to see Viper sitting there frozen.<p>

"Oh, hey Po." Viper greeted. "I came to tell you that... uh... I can't remember. Must not of been important." She then slithered away. Po watched her leave.

"Woah." Po awed fluttering his fingers.

"Po!" Crane came in with a broom. "It's your turn to sweep the Barack's and don't just wait for the wind." Po then did the mindslip trick (Imma just call it that now). Crane froze. "What was I saying?"

"You were saying you really wanted to sweep even though it was my turn." Po lied. "But you know what, I'm gonna let you do that, since you're a pal."

"Wow" Crane said confused. "That's really nice of you to let me sweep." He looked at the broom and left.

"This really works!" Po said excitedly, fluttering his fingers. He threw the scroll aside and left.

* * *

><p>Tigress was balancing on a log sitting upright when Po walked by her carrying some spears to the stand. He then threw them to the ground. "Po!" Tigress yelled. "Don't be lazy! You're the Dragon Warrior! the title carries great honor and great responsibili..." Po then did the mindslip trick. "ty." Tigress had a confused look on her face. "What was I saying?"<p>

"Tea!" Po thought up. "You were going to make yourself some tea and you asked if I wanted some too."

"Okay?" Tigress said walking away.

"Tigress is making me tea!" Po said excitedly.

"With honey?" Tigress asked.

"Surprise me" He said in his high pitched excited voice.

* * *

><p>Monkey was going through the training hall with a staff in his hand and a sword in his belt. He then dropped the staff and pulled out his sword, witch was broken. "PO!" He yelled looking at Po who was lounging in the Jade Tortoise with dumplings on his chest.<p>

"Yeah?" Po replied.

"Were you playing with my sword again?" He asked. Po then did the mindslip trick.

"Woah Monkey, you broke your sword!" Po exclaimed.

"Oh, I guess I..." Monkey began. "Yeah, I broke my sword. Well, see you at lunch." Monkey left and Po smiled.

"This is so cool!" Po thought out-loud.

* * *

><p>"Po, how many times have I told you not to use my bow staff as a tooth pick?" Mantis asked. Po then did the mindslip trick.<p>

"I uh found your bow staff for you." Po said.

"Oh, thank you!" Mantis replied.

Po spent the rest of the day, until lunch, using the mindslip trick on everyone whenever he got in trouble.

* * *

><p>"Po?" Xue asked running to him in the hallway of the Barack's. "What did you do?"<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about" Po began. "And, how do you know it was me?"

Xue narrowed her eyes. "Because you're the only one who ever causes trouble around here!" She yelled.

"Well, I am going to go eat." Po said, he then continued walking. "Hey everybody!" Po greeted walking into the kitchen. The five stared confused for a minuet. They then jumped into their stances.

"Who are you?" Tigress demanded.

"What do you mean?" Po asked confused.

"State your name and your business!" Mantis commanded.

"Po, panda?" Po replied, still confused.

"What are you doing in our Barack's?" Monkey yelled.

"What are you..." Po began. "It's me, Po!" Viper then coiled herself around his arm and made him punch himself in the face until his head fell on the table.

"Take that Me Po!" She yelled. Po laid on the ground rubbing his head.

"Viper?" He yelled.

"Come on guys!" Tigress leaded. "Looks like this stranger wants to rumble!"

"Wait! No" Po panicked.

**I didn't get much of a chance to add to much but this goes after the episode and, you'll see what I mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Any idea's on where I might find my toenail? I lost it... I'm serious it's no longer on my toe...**

"INTRUDER!" Tigress yelled. The five then threw plates at Po.

"Hey!" Po yelled as a plate smashed in his face. "I'm Po! You know, the Dragon Warrior?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Monkey said while kicking Po in the face. "Oogway hasn't chosen the Dragon Warrior yet!"

"And if he did" Tigress continued. "It would be one of us! Not some flabby panda!"

"Hey!" Po yelled. Tigress then threw a punch. Po picked up a chair and used it to block the punch. "Yeah, well the universe is funny that way" Po stated while using the chair to block the fives attacks. Po jumped on the table to avoid Tigress. Then he jumped to the sealing to avoid Crane. Monkey then puched him down and Po jumped up and kicked Monkey down. He then used the chair to repeatedly deflect attacks. Viper lunged at him and he wrapped her around the legs of the chair. Crane then flew towards him but Po got his head stuck in the rails of the chair. Mantis jumped towards Po and smashed into the bottom of the chair. Monkey leaped at him and Po slammed the chair on him. Tigress then punched just above Cranes head and got her arm stuck. Po then threw them off the chair.

"Whoa! where did this guy come from?" Mantis asked. "He's got some serious skills!"

"Mantis it's Po! Po! Po! Po!" He yelled while blocking attacks. "Lovable, sharp dresser... nothing?" Tigress then punched Po in the face. "OW!" Po cried. "Tigress! we're friends! You don't attack me!"

"Then why does it feel so right?" Tigress asked clenching her fists.

Po paused. "Well, you usually want to attack me..." Po thought for a second. "But you hold back!"

"He can't take all of us at once!" Crane pointed out. "On three. One, two"

"Three!" The five yelled. Po then did the mindslip trick on all five of them. as they fell to the ground, he landed on them. He then got up and left the room. Xue was standing in the hallway.

"PO!" She yelled.

"Wait!" She heard Tigress say. "Could you be Monkey?"

"What did you do to my mom?" Xue asked.

"I used the fluttering Finger Mindslip on her and the rest of the five!" Po confessed.

"OH MY GOSH! WHERE ARE MY LEGS!" Viper yelled, interrupting Xue and Po's conversation.

"I am-" Xue began before another one of Vipers out bursts interrupted her.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M S SNAKE!" Viper yelled. Xue and Po then peeked in the kitchen to see what was going on.

"I am." Crane said continuing his sentence. "I need a name with real panash!"

"Oh!" Mantis blurted out. "How about... Bunny Cup.. Hat? Does that mean anything? ARE THOSE REAL WORDS?" Po and Xue then ran to the library.

"Not good! Not good!" Po panicked as the ran in. "This is the worst thing I've ever done!" Po stopped. "Well, top five..."

"PO!" Xue yelled.

"Right right right!" Po said really fast. "Gotta make them remember us!" Po then dived in the pile of scrolls on the floor. "Where did I put that scroll? Ooo" Po said picking up a scroll. "Spicy broth noodles..."

"PO!" Xue screamed at the top of her lungs. She was next to the pile. Po then dived back in, as Shifu arrived. "This should be good." Xue said sarcastically.

Shifu picked up a scroll that rolled towards him. "How is the studying coming Panda?" He asked. "Have you learned anything new?"

"Uh about that..." Po said as he jumped out of the pile. "So uh.. It's possible maybe that I have uh..."

"HE USED THE FLUTTERING FINGER MINDSLIP ON MY MOM AND THE REST OF THE FIVE!" Xue yelled. Po's eyes widened in fear. "And he lost the scroll he learned it from!"

"What!" Shifu yelled. "Do you know what this means?" Po did the mindslip trick on Shifu.

"PO!" Xue yelled.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Po apologized. "It's sort of a reflex! It was all, reflexy..." He then laughed nervously. "Hey Shifu so, to sum up I or, Xue just told you that I erased the fives memory with the fluttering finger mindslip that I learned from a scroll that I lost. Then, you punished me and I learned a valuable lesson."

"I punished you?" Shifu asked. He then looked at Xue who was shaking her head.

"Yes, very severely. I hated it. Allot." Po answered.

"Yeah" Xue said sarcastically. "You sure learned your lesson."

"Any who..." Po began, glaring at XUe. "Here we are. Fixing the problem. Without anger."

"There must be an antidote." Shifu started. "We have to search the cave of mysteries. Xue, keep an eye on the five."

"Yes master." Xue said, bowing. She then ran off.

"The cave of mysteries?" Po asked excitedly. "That sounds awesome! And serious." Po and Shifu then left.

* * *

><p>Xue ran into the Barack's to grab Leng. "Come on hun" She said sweetly. "Let's go find mommy."<p>

* * *

><p>The five walked up the stair towards the Hall of Warriors. "Hey" Viper said. "I think we might live there."<p>

"It's pretty sweet!" Mantis said in a childish tone. "Because I vote yes." Monkey was feeling the moss on a rock.

"Have you guys seen this?" Crane asked. "My knee's totally bend the wrong way... IS THIS NORMAL?" He tugged on monkeys leg. Monkey then jumped and kicked crane in the neck. Crane fell back and nearly landed on Tigress who kicked him and pinned him by his neck.

"Judging by our fighting skills..." Tigress began. "We must be bakers."

"Yes, very dangerous bakers." Monkey added.

"Well, I'm going inside." Mantis stated. "Dibs on the big bed room!" The five then started up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Revenge will be mine!" Taotie yelled while looking at the five through a telescope. "They will be easy targets frozen with fear! Once they get a look at my bamboo bird of unbearable retribution!" He then laughed evilly. "Okay Bian Zao start peddling."<p>

"I know how to drive a giant bamboo bird dad!" Bian Zao said. "I'm not an idiot!"

"I'm not saying you're..." Taotie began. "Can we just not do this now? Can we just destroy the Furious Five now and save the bickering for later?"

"I don't know!" Bian Zao said as he began to peddle. "Can we?" They then took off.

* * *

><p>Tigress heard a strange sound. She and the rest of the five turned around to see what it was. "They're gonna lose it when they see me" Taotie bragged. "Taotie! their arch nemesis!" Taotie and Bian Zao then crashed just above the door way of the Hall of Warriors. and fell to the ground.<p>

"Furious Five!" Taotie yelled. "First you delude yourselves in false victory then you have the audacity to send me a bill?" the five stared at him, confused. "Taotie..." He said.

"Is that your name? or an animal?" Crane asked.

* * *

><p>"Behold." Shifu said. Him and Po were in a cave. "Scrolls fifty-one through ten-thousand."<p>

"Ten-thou ou ou..." Po stuttered. "We have to read through ten-thousand scrolls?" The cave echoed. "Can't we just skip to the last one?" Shifu elbowed Po in the hip.

"The shortest path does not necessarily mean to the correct destination." Shifu said. "We start at fifty-one." Shifu then grabbed a scroll and handed it to Po. "Alright settle in Panda. This could tale-"

"Found it!" Po interrupted.

"Let me see that!" Shifu said taking the scroll from Po. "If you mindslip someone repeatedly" He read. "Their memory will begin to deteriorate on their own until they can't even remember how to breath..." He closed the scroll "We have less than an hour to reverse it!"

"But how?" Po asked. Shifu opened the scroll again.

"The mindslip can be drawn out" Shifu read "By covering the head with clay from the alabaster pot of remembrance." Shifu closed his eyes and the scroll.

"What?" Po asked.

"The alabaster pot of remembrance can only be reached by going down the corridor of unbelievable agony!" Shifu warned.

"What's with all the long names?" Po asked.

"LEe's go." Shifu instructed.

"No Shifu!" Po said. "This was my mistake! I must be the one to face the corridor of unbelievable agony!"

"Of course you're facing it." Shifu stated. "I'm just going to show you where it is." (Imma just skip the corridor of unbelievable agony part. It's funny but, if you watched the episode like you should have, you know this part)

* * *

><p>Xue ran around the Jade Palace with Leng in her arms. The five were no where to be found. "Only one more place." Xue said as she ran up the stairs.<p>

"I think I remember that cake!" Mantis said.

"What?" Xue yelled running in. "Taotie!" Xue yelled.

"She works for them!" Taotie yelled. "Whiskers kitty poo! Attack her!"

"What?" Xue asked. Tigress then punched Xue in the side, making her collapse and drop Leng.

"Taotie?" Shifu asked running in.

"Get him!" Taotie ordered. The five then pinned Shifu.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shifu demanded.

"Save your breath Shifusanidiot!" Tigress yelled.

"So, Shifusanidiot" Taotie said. "We meet at last... again um... what are you waiting for? Start punching him and stuff!"


	3. Chapter 3

**If you have any ideas for what happens after ward, please, let me know. I already have ideas, I just want to know if there is anything better...**

"Whiskers Kitty Poo! Attack!" Taotie instructed.

"You said the exact same thing a minuet ago." Xue pointed out. "That's kinda lame."

"I know!" Bian Zao agreed. "Right?" Tigress then glared at Shifu.

"Wait!" Shifu said calmly. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Tigress lifted Shifu off the ground. "I wouldn't worry about that Shifusanidiot!" She then threw him up and kicked him. Shifu flew across the room and landed next to Xue and leaned on a pillar. Tigress then went to kick him but Shifu jumped just in time and Tigress missed and kicked the pillar.

"Liston to me!" Shifu instructed upon landing. "I don't know what he told you, but I'm not your enemy."

"Preposterous!" Taotie interjected. "If he wasn't your enemy, why would you be attacking him?"

"Good point Monkey agreed. "Heads up little britches!" He then leapt at Shifu.

"Go get him duty!" Mantis replied. Shifu dodged every attack Monkey threw at him.

"Noodles!" Crane shouted. "Hit him low!" Viper then threw Shifu in the air and Crane came around a corner and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly.

"Nice move El Storko!" Viper encouraged.

Shifu fell on the ground laughing a little. "El Storko" He giggled "That's actually pretty funny." The five then all jumped into their stances in front of him.

* * *

><p>"blah blah blah" Po skimped. "Great agony... Ah forget it! I'll get that pot!" He then started through the corridor. He walked about two feet when he stopped to a strange noise. Three paddles then smacked his back. He jumped ahead. "That wasn't so-" He was interrupted when fire came out of holes in the wall. He then jumped over each row of fire until he stopped and his butt got burned. "Third degree!" He yelled, scooting his ass on the floor. Darts then came flying and Po ran away. They all hit his ass. "That was... bad." He then pulled the darts out of his butt, when he found himself at the end of the corridor. Before he could grab the pot, a cage fell. "What did I skimp over?" He pulled out the scroll. "To unlock the cage" He read "Use the key witch could be found... At the start of the corridor." He then ran back to the beginning, grabbed the key, and went back. He came back with darts on his butt and burns on his, everywhere else. He then grabbed the pot and pulled out the scroll. "One you have the alabaster pot of remembrance" He read. "Use the second key to turn off the corridors defenses. Second?" He looked at where the first key was and there was another key.<p>

* * *

><p>Shifu backed away from the five who lunged at him. He then avoided each of their attacks and pushed them away. He then jumped back. "I GOT THE ALABASTER POT OF REMEMBRANCE!" Po yelled running in. Taotie stiffened. "And a butt full of darts!" Everyone turned towards Po.<p>

"It's about time!" Xue stated.

"Wait" Po stopped. "Why are you guys fighting Shifu?"

"They don't know who they are!" Shifu replied.

"Yes we do!" Tigress replied. "We're the Furious Five! Whiskers Kitty Poo!"

"Noodle!" Viper yelled.

"Little britches!" Mantis yelled.

"Duty!" Monkey yelled.

"And El Storko!" Crane yelled.

" And you're our arch nemeses, Shifu'sanidiot and Pochewswithhismouthopen!" Tigress continued.

"SHIFU'SANIDIOT!" Po laughed. "It's, it's funny because it's not true..."

"Just get them the remedy!" Shifu instructed. "Get the clay on their heads!"

"Furious Five!" Taotie instructed. "Get that Panda!"

"So" Bian Zao asked Xue. "Want some soda?"

"No thanks" Xue answered. "I don't drink soda."

They then watched as Po got the clay on everyone's heads and the clay broke. "Well I gotta go run for my life." Bian Zao said. "Bye." He then ran behind his dad.

"PO!" Monkey yelled. "You ate my dumplings!"

"You erased my memory!" Viper accused. "Not nice!"

"And it's your turn to sweep the Barack's!" Crane continued.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Po exclaimed. "I mean, I'm sorry, but yes!"

"hang on a second." Mantis said. "You're not our master!"

"You're-" Tigress began. "YOU!"

"Told you they'd recognize me." Taotie bragged. The five, Po, Shifu, and Xue got into their stances. "Faster! My son!" Taotie yelled as they ran to the bamboo bird. Bian Zao started peddling as Taotie grabbed on to it. "You may have stopped me now!" Taotie yelled. The Five ran outside. "But I'll be back! And I will destroy kung fu forever! And I'm not paying that bill!"

Every one then left. Xue went to put Leng in his crib. The five went to go let off steam in the training hall (They were pissed), and Po told Shifu the truth about his punishment.

* * *

><p>Later that day: in the kitchen...<p>

"Then Crane came in and told me to sweep the Barack's" Po continued. "Then, I just got a good grove. I mean, it was just so.. easy." The Five, Shifu, and Xue glared at him from the other side of the table. "But, I was just being lazy and took short cuts. And I almost lost you all. But I'm done with that now! Forever!"

"How can we be sure you won't ever do the mindlsip again?" Mantis asked.

"OH!" Po interjected. "I've got a shortcut for that!" He then mindslipped himself.

"How can we tell if it worked?" Crane asked. Everyone then leaned in.

"OH MY GOSH!" Po said excitedly. "THE FURIOUS FIVE!" The five then backed up. "I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! Can I have your autographs? Will you sign my belly?"

"It worked!" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Now what?" Xue asked. Po was just standing there full of excitement.

"We're going to have to help him get him memory back." Shifu instructed. "We must get his memory up to when you guys defeated Bidi. Xue, you're the only one he doesn't know. You teach him!"

"Teach me what?" Po asked.

"What you've done over the past year." Xue answered.

"That doesn't sound good..." Po thought out loud. "Can I please have your guy's auto-"

"No!" Xue yelled. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Ihate! I hijacked Tiaval's account!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about Ihate... She's an idiot...  
>Ihate: am not!<strong>

Xue took Po to his room. "Are you sure we're aloud to be here?" Po asked.

"Po" Xue began. "Let me tell you a story that might sound familiar to you. It was the day that the Valley if Peace had waited a thousand years for, it was the choosing of the Dragon Warrior. The whole Valley was there. Except for one person." Xue lead Po into his room.

"Who?" Po asked.

"The Dragon Warrior to be..." Xue answered. "A panda who was the raised in a noodle shop. His name is Po."

"Wait wait wait!" Po interrupted. "Are you saying I'm the Dragon Warrior?" Xue nodded her head. "That's awesome!" Po said in his high pitched excited voice.

"Any way" Xue continued. "Pay attention! So, you had a week to learn kung fu well enough to defeat Tai Lung. The five really didn't like you. Master Tigress even told you so." Po's eyes widened in sadness. "But Master Shifu then discovered how to train you. And after the furious five lost their battle against Tai Lung, you got the Dragon scroll and you kicked his butt! Master Tigress bowed to you and called you Master."

"How can I trust that you're telling the truth?" Po asked. "I think I would remember that!"

"The story's not over yet!" Xue yelled. "So sit down! shut up! and listen!" Po quietly sat on his bed. "The next part of the Legend of the Dragon Warrior is the battle between kung fu masters and Lord Shen! Master Shifu taught you about something called inner peace when Master Tigress found out there were bandits in the musician village. You and the Five then went to attack them but you froze when one wolf bandit had Lord Shen's mark. You also found out..."

"Found out what?" Po asked.

"I hate to tell you this Po but.." Xue paused. "You're adopted."

"I'M WHAT?" Po yelled.

Just outside Po's room Mantis stood listening in. "Yeah, that's going real well." He said sarcastically.

"YOU ARE ADOPTED PO!" Xue yelled.

"How do you know this?" Po asked.

"Think about it!" Xue instructed. "You're a panda! A goose cannot have a biological panda son! But in that battle, between the masters and Shen, you learned that you have everything you could ever want, the past doesn't matter."

"Tell me the rest of the story." Po requested. "I don't know if this is real or not but, keep going." So Xue told him about the fight with Shen.

"So" Po said "How do I know you're not lying?"

Xue got into a stance. "I'm Tai Lung's niece." She said. "I'm known to put up a good fight."

"But..." Po began.

"Po, skills aren't something you know or remember!" Xue encouraged. "They're something you have! Now come on!" Xue then punched Po who unconsciously blocked each attack and kicked Xue. Xue grabbed his leg.

"Whoa!" Po said excitedly. "I do have skills!"

"But, the story is not quite over yet..." Xue pointed out. She then told Po about her coming to the Jade Palace (see the Jade Gem).

"So, Master Tigress kissed me? THAT'S AWESOME!" Po exclaimed at the end of the story. "And you're her daughter? You look nothing like her! You're a white tiger!"

"Did you only listen to the part about my mom kissing you?" Xue asked. "My dad is a snow leopard! Tai Lungs brother!"

"Oh yeah..." Po thought back. "How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen Po." Xue answered. "Any way... For you to understand why you can't remember anything... I need to tell you the last part of the story." Xue then told him about Taotie and the Fluttering Finger Mindslip.

"I don't believe it." Po stated.

"If you don't then look at the scars that are most likely on your butt." Xue smiled. "I'm going to go. good night Po." Xue left Po's room and went into her's. Po pulled down his pants a little and looked at his butt. Surly enough, there were tones of little scars and some burns.

"Okay" Po said. "My butt does have the scars, and I am in the Jade Palace. That doesn't mean she's telling the truth... Does it?"

"Hey Po" A Voice called. Po turned around.

"Master Tigress!" He exclaimed.


End file.
